TheBeast
by Evanna.LP
Summary: No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy sobre todo si eso involucra tus sentimientos...por que podrias arrepentirte pasado mañana... PrussiaXOc


**((este es un songfic de Bara No Chi, y la historia creación de Bella Phantomhive de Michaelis))**

**TheBeast**

_"Continuo observando desde el exterior dela ventana los fragmentos tejidos por las personas. No podía hacer una puerta cualquiera. Este era mi pequeño orgullo"_

C. Italia era una chica muy tímida y reservada, no mostraba casi sus emociones a otras personas que no fueran sus hermanos, casi nadie la conocía ya que prefería estar sola en su casa y casi nunca salir, desde su ventana veía a las personas ir y venir, esa era su forma de ver elexterior. Ella, para evitar ser lastimada creó un castillo interno para no dejar salir sus emociones, la puerta fue bloqueada con su orgullo…

_"Ah~ estuve guardando un secreto, odiaba ser lastimada. Finalmente el castillo que construí solo para mí se lleno conmucho vacio…"_

Pese a que teníaa sus hermanos, siempre se sintió sola y vacía, pero nunca intento darle importancia. Hasta aquel día…

_"Tu, que un día apareciste, tenias todo lo que anhelabas facilmente saltaste sobre las barreras tocándome y notándome…"_

Ese día sus hermanos la obligaron a ir a una fiesta entre naciones, a ella no le gustaban esas fiestas porque era más ignorada que el mismísimo Canadá, aunque al fondo de su castillo protegido de grandes barreras, en su corazón, le dolía no ser notada

_"-Tan frio, es triste. Has estado sola todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad?"_

De un momentoa otro, un chico alto y albino de ojos rojos se acerco a la italiana solitaria en el rincón de la sala, sonriente como siempre le hablo

-Hallo frau, ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú en este lugar sola? –Decía el albino sonriente

A C. Italiale parecía raro que alguien haya notado su presencia en el lugar y no una persona cualquiera si no que el mismo Prusia, sabia muy poco de el por lo que sus hermanos le contaban pero sabía que era muy egocéntrico y no dudaba en invadir las regiones vitales de alguien

-Pues no mucho veras –Contesto la italiana –Solo disfrutaba de la fiesta sola –decíala chica enfatizando la última palabra

-Valla, chica ruda y orgullosa, ¡Al awesome yo le gusta! –Decía Prusia animado y sonriendo altanero pero luego la miro con un deje de dulzura –has estado sola siempre ¿Verdad? Es un poco triste.

_"Estaba asustada e ida, impaciente y molesta dije cosas feas y corrí"_

La chica estaba abrumada con lo que le dijo Prusia, estaba asustada ya que algo dentrode ella, su corazón, empezó a latir desbocado, debido a esto se molesto consigo misma

-¡N-no es tu estúpido problema si estoy sola o no! –dijo la italiana más molesta con ella misma que con el prusiano. Prusia se quedo atónito, no esperaba la reacción de la chica. C. Italia simplemente corrió alejándose del lugar a todo lo que sus pies daban

_"Envidie el cumulo de fragmentos tejidos por la gente. En mi castillo desoledad la puerta es bloqueada por mi orgullo"_

Después de ese encuentro C. Italia no quería ver más a Prusia, la reacción que tuvo con el no fue la mejor y tal vez debía decir que era rara, mas eso nunca paso, los encuentros por Prusia se hacían frecuentes y la pobre italiana se sentía confundida

_"Ah~ estuve guardando un secreto, odiaba la perdida. Finalmente el habitante del castillo habíaaparecido. Estaba perpleja por este amor"_

Sin quererlo la chica se había enamorado de Prusia y este había entrado en su castillo de soledad, estaba perpleja por haberse enamorado de quien menos esperaba, pero la italiana era orgullosa y nunca lo acepto, así que siempre discutía con el prusiano

_"Deje de compadecerme. No hay forma que puedas comprenderme. Yo oprimíme queje y enfurecí y aun así tu me sostuviste…"_

Cada vez quese veían ella discutía con él y Prusia solo reía y le seguía la corriente, nunca le había gustado una tsundere pero ella lo valía, a cada rato la italiana se quejaba y enfurecía y sin embargo cuando ella lo necesitaba el siempre estaba con ella sosteniéndola y esto enamoraba y enfurecía mas a la chica

_"Seguí protegiendo lo que era más importante, observando el amor de lagente que iba y venía. Este cuerpo creció acostumbrado a la soledad, no me permitiré derretirme en tu resplandor"_

Para nadie era un secreto que C. Italia era fría y solitaria y esto era debido a que era muy tímida y pensaba que los sentimientos la hacían ver débil por eso creo su castillo donde creía que sería libre de todo sentimiento, solo ver el amor delas personas desde su ventana era suficiente para ella pero se equivoco. Su castillo con su nuevo habitante, Prusia, la llenaba de sentimientos de amor, pero ella acostumbrada a la soledad no se dejaría vencer por Prusia, no, su orgullo no la dejaba, nunca diría que lo amaba

_"Ah~ estuve guardando un secreto, sabía que eso era amor. El habitante del castillo se fue desvaneciendo con suavidad yo estaba abrumada con sentimientos de temor"_

Lamentablemente por causas del destino, Prusia enfermo lo que significaba que su nación ya no existiría y el moriría si sus superiores no hacían algo rápido. C. Italia iba a verle todos los días solo para ver como seguía, esto pese a todo alegraba a Prusia

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntaba la italiana con un deje de preocupación sentada en la cama con Prusia

-Kesesese~ awesome ya que mein frau me vino a visitar~ -decía un alegre Prusia, sabía quele quedaba poco tiempo pero disfrutaba poder compartirlo con ella

-Siempre vengo así que ahórrate eso –orgullosa, ella era muy orgullosa –Dime la verdad

-Kesesese tuy yo sabemos la verdad, me queda poco tiempo –decía aun sonriendo pero con un deje de tristeza en su mirada

-¡No! –Grito la italiana con algunas lagrimas acumulándose en sus orbes achocolatados- Estarás bien ¡Ya verás! Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo

-Frau –decía Prusia tomándola de las manos- Sabes que es mentira, no te ilusiones con eso –Entonces Prusia tosió un poco y se cubrió con un pañuelo y este se ensucio con su sangre y Prusia solo mostro una sonrisa rota, sabía que le había llegado su final -¿Sabes frau? Me hubiera gustado que me amaras tanto como yo te amo a ti, pero me gustaría que cumplieras mi último deseo

C. Italia estaba perpleja, Prusia se le había confesado una alegría lleno su alma y su corazón pero… Luego volvió a la realidad, a Prusia le quedaba muy poco

-¿Cuál es tudeseo? –decía la italiana con una voz quebrada

-Un beso –dijo Prusia con un brillo en sus ojos

C. Italia nolo dudo y sin mas palabras lo beso, fue un beso muy dulce donde se demostrabatodo lo que sentían en ese momento, el amor, la tristeza, la alegría, todo. No sabían cuanto tiempo se habían besado y se separaron por la falta de aire, se dedicaron unas miradas de amor y alegría

-Ich liebedich auch Italien –Dijo Prusia con dulzura desvaneciendo poco a poco y con su mano en el rostro de la italiana quien la sostenía cariñosamente

-Ti amo tantoPrusia –decía la chica sosteniendo la mano de Prusia en su rostro en un intento fallido de que no se fuera mientras que este sonreía

_"Ah~ estuve guardando un secreto, yo anhelaba un amor eterno, lo que obtuve fue solo la eternidad porprimera vez llore por otra persona"_

Prusia ya se había extinguido dejando a C. Italia llorando y gritando su nombre. Su primer y único amor había desaparecido, entonces comprendió que su orgullo fue lo que hizo queno pudiera amar a Prusia como quería y que el vivir aislada en soledad era algoque le hizo mucho daño

_"Abre la puerta,confía, comprende, ríe, baila, debí haberte amado…"_

-Siempre te amare Prusia –decía la chica entre lagrimas sonriendo con amargura –Perdóname por nunca decirte cuanto te ame

_"La sombra de la calidez que un día recibí aun en mi castillo de soledad (No lo olvidare) Este cuerpo que yo misma encadene no me permitirá mi fin (Por toda eternidad)"_

Después de la muerte de Prusia, C. Italia fue más cariñosa con los demás, aprendió a querer y ser querida por las demás personas ya que luego podía ser muy tarde. Nunca olvido a Prusia el seria el recuerdo de su primer y único amor, de la persona capaz de traspasar los muros de su castillo de soledad y la única persona que amo sin importar que

_"Esparciendo amor entre la multitud que viene y va seguiré tejiendo lagrimas por siempre"_

Lloraba, nolo podía negar, lloraba cada noche por ese albino egocéntrico sin embargo no lo hacía notar. Repartía amor entre las personas que quería, era mas cálida, todos los que la conocían lo notaban. A veces ella se sentaba a esperar algo que nadie ni ella misma entendía pero igual lo hacia

_"Hasta el día en el que te vuelva a ver continuare esperando en los miles de años por venir"_

Fin

Extra

Un día sentada observando el cielo, sintiendo las ruinas de su castillo de soledad, alguien la llamo

-Mein frau –esa voz la italiana la podía conocer en donde sea, al girar su cabeza vio a su amado Prusia sonriendo y con sus brazos extendidos, sin dudarlo C. Italia se abalanzó a el abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo mientras algunas lagrimas de felicidad mojaban sus mejillas.

Ahora si estarían juntos por siempre…

_Nunca dejes de demostrar lo que sientes… Mañana podríaser demasiado tarde._


End file.
